The use of enzymes to treat textiles is now well established. Amylases are used for desizing, and cellulases are used for abrading. Enzymatic such as laccases, peroxidase or perhydrolase have also been applied in textile processing for color modification, in place of harsh chemical bleaching treatment.
WO96/12852 discloses a process for providing a bleached look in the colour density of the surface of dyed fabric, comprising contacting, in an aqueous medium, a dyed fabric with a phenol oxidizing enzyme system, such as a laccase together with oxygen, and an enhancing agent (mediator).
WO99/34054 discloses a process for removal of excess dye from dyed fabric with a rinse liquor comprising at least one peroxidise, an oxidase agent and at least one mediator, such as liquor comprising a peroxidase, hydrogen peroxidise and a mediator like 1-hydroxy-benzotriazole.
WO2011/025861 discloses compositions and methods for the enzymatic abrading and color modification of dyed textiles with perhydrolases.
There remains a need in textile industry to modify textile color by other solution.